


Not Going Anywhere

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Cancer, Chemotherapy, Developing Relationships, Eddie and the symbiote are repairing their relationship, Healthy Developing Polyamory, In this house we love and support Eddie Brock, M/M, Multi, No cheating, Other, Peter is Venom's Host, Psychic Bond, Roommates, and also accept that people can change, guilt complex, takes place after the events of Hunger arc 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: As Eddie Brock continues his battle against adrenal cancer, he has taken up residence with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Peter is hosting the Venom symbiote for the time being, but it's Eddie who really needs someone to lean on right now.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candleaight (itsmesammie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmesammie/gifts).



> A prompt fill from Tumblr! The prompt was "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"
> 
> My first Eddie/Peter, well kind of, it's like... developing? Anyways. My guilty pleasure within Venom is the "Hunger" arc from Jenkins' 2003 _Spectacular Spider-Man_ series. Why? Because guilty Peter! And pining! 
> 
> This is part of a larger idea I have which may or may not actually happen.

“Why are you still here?”

Peter stopped in the middle of grading another test and glanced back at Eddie, who was curled up on the couch with a copy of the  _ Daily Bugle _ in his hands. Peter set down his red pen and turned to straddle his chair. He rested his forearms on the back and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. 

“Someone’s got to keep your annoying worm occupied.” 

Eddie snorted and sat up. He looked better than yesterday, and this latest round of chemotherapy hadn’t been quite so hard on him. Still, Peter could feel the symbiote shift beneath his skin. It missed Eddie - not for the reasons it once claimed it had, to continuously feed off his misfortune and only in search of an alternative. Figures that it would be stuck with Peter what with the chemo making Eddie more or less uninhabitable. By instinct, the symbiote would neutralize the drugs and then they would be back to square one.

And that was all to say nothing of the fact that Eddie’s oncologist didn’t need to have to factor in an alien lifeform into what was already a challenging case. 

Still... after what they had gone through months ago, so much for “all it ever wanted was you”. 

“Peter, I’m serious.” 

_ Oh _ . This was going to be one of  _ those _ talks. Peter sighed and vaulted over the back of the chair in one swift movement. He lifted his shoulders in an awkward kind of shrug. “I don’t know what you want me to say. You’ve been staying with Mary Jane and I for, what, three months? I’m not going to throw you out after everything we’ve been through.”

“I don’t want you to shelter me out of some misplaced sense of guilt,” Eddie muttered. “You and Mary Jane have been so kind to me, you helped me through this and…” His voice trailed off as he turned away, running a hand over his head, which didn’t even have peach fuzz at this point. 

It didn’t even need to be said. The churn of guilt he felt from the symbiote reminded him well enough. Carefully, Peter crossed the room and took a seat next to Eddie. He reached for Eddie’s hand, not quite taking it, but rather offering his own. If he focused, just a little, he could feel the other man’s pulse. He still remembered the moment it had stopped, and had vowed to never let that happen again. 

“Eddie.”

He didn’t respond; didn’t even look at Peter.

“Eddie, look into my eyes. What do you see?”

Finally, he caught Eddie’s gaze, and then his hand. A few symbiotic tendrils leaked out from his wrist, wrapping around where their hands met. Peter managed a weak smile.

“I’m not going anywhere. We’ve been over this. I’m not doing this out of guilt. I’m not dragging Mary Jane into this against her will, either.” He reached up and cupped Eddie’s face gently. “You and I… we have this…  _ thing _ that connects us. I don’t know if it’s the symbiote, o-or something to do with the weird… totems thing…” Peter shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I’m here for you, and for the symbiote, for as long as you’ll let me. This isn’t about me being a hero or anything like that. Sure, Spider-Man is who I am, but I’m also Peter Parker, who is willing to clean out Venom’s barf bucket.” 

Eddie snorted and pushed at Peter’s shoulder, but he grinned, which made it all worth it to Peter. “You’re the worst. No wonder you were my nemesis.”

“Come here,” he said, and pulled Eddie into a hug. He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple and let the symbiote wrap some of itself around its most beloved host, too. “We’ll get through this, Eddie.”

“Is that a promise?”

Peter’s smile wavered a bit and he closed his eyes. “You know better than to tempt fate, Eddie. All we can do… is try our best.”


End file.
